


closed system

by yoonbot (iverins)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Almost Crack, Gen, lots of references to asc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjin is a bit of a control freak, according to Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closed system

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [thekpop100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "letting go."

Sungjin is a bit of a control freak, according to Brian. And Jaebum. And Jaebum’s cousin, Nayeon, who’s studying to be a therapist, which seals the whole deal.  
  
“You don’t let your coworkers organize your data, the only thing you let me touch in your room is my designated spot on the floor, and I can’t even use the PlayStation without you glaring at me,” Brian tells him when Sungjin asks for a list of his flaws, insisting that it humbles him.  
  
“That was one time,” Sungjin says, defensive. “Your hands smelled like garlic.”  
  
Brian gives him a pointed stare before going back to his homework. Adds on, “Holds grudges from high school.”  
  
“Do not.”  
  
“Do too.”  
  
“ _Do not._ ”  
  
Twenty minutes of silence later. Sungjin’s won. Or so he thinks. “Do too,” Brian mutters, before putting on his noise-cancelling headphones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

The story goes like this –  
  
In high school, Sungjin had a friend named Wonpil. Said friend Wonpil came to school one day wearing this knitted pink sweater with the most unflattering pattern Sungjin had ever seen. He didn’t even know clothes could come in that garish a color.  
  
Sungjin thought that it was a Christmas present gone wrong – maybe Wonpil’s mom wouldn’t let him out the door without wearing it at least once. He wanted to give Wonpil the benefit of the doubt. So he didn’t comment, and pretended that his eyes didn’t twitch whenever he saw the sweater.  
  
Then a week went by with Wonpil showing up to school every day wearing it. Sungjin decided he had to do something.  
  
“Wonpil?” Wonpil turned around with that even, polite smile on his lips and Sungjin faltered. Would he hurt Wonpil’s feelings if he said the sweater was hideous? Could he secretly take the sweater from Wonpil during gym and dump it in the garbage can behind the school? “Uh, you really like that sweater, don’t you?”  
  
Sungjin forgot that Wonpil was friends with another guy named Jae. As soon as the words “sweater” left his lips, Jae stalked over to their lunch table and put an arm between them.  
  
“Hold up,” Jae started, tilting his head to look at Sungjin. “Are you trying to make a comment here about Wonpil’s sweater?”  
  
Sungjin cleared his throat and stood his ground. “I was just going to gently suggest that he wear something else –”  
  
Jae put his hand up, interrupting. “Look, man. I’m the only one who can make comments about Wonpil’s sweater. I’ve, like, staked a claim on them. Patented it and all. Copyrighted. Jaerighted.”  
  
“Jaerighted,” Sungjin echoed, offended that he was cut off. He opened his mouth to protest, but Jae cut in again.  
  
“Have we met before?” he asked. Sungjin stared at him. They were in the same calculus class. “No, don’t tell me! Your name is…” Jae squinted, deep in thought. “Bob?”  
  
Sungjin decided then that he hated Park Jaehyung.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
That said, Sungjin doesn’t think he’s as bad as Brian (and Jaebum and Nayeon) suggests. Dowoon even gets him to go to their high school reunion (but that’s because Sungjin would basically do anything for Dowoon). It’s been an hour of sitting on around a plastic table with Wonpil and Dowoon and Sungjin hasn’t seen anyone that would trigger an embarrassing flashback, so the coast seems clear –  
  
Until a hand slaps him in the back. “Wonpil-ie! Dowoon! And…” Jae, with the same enormous glasses frames, turns to face Sungjin.  
  
“Bob.”  
  
  
  
  


 

  
It’s the fourth cup of fruit punch Sungjin’s gotten up to get in the last thirty minutes. The frozen strawberry bits that he had a lot of in his first three cups are dwindling into extinction. All that’s left in the bowl is the orange juice that was poured to defrost them.  
  
“I can’t believe he called me Bob after all these years!” Sungjin hissed to Wonpil during their first trip to the food table.  
  
Wonpil looked at him sincerely, with what Sungjin thought was pity in his eyes. “You look like a Bob,” he said. Thought was the key word.  
  
“Hey,” Jae says, coming up from behind as Sungjin’s staring at the punch bowl.  
  
He flinches. “My name’s Sungjin,” he grimaces, reaching for a napkin.  
  
Jae nods. They’re silent for a bit. “So what’re you up to?” Jae finally asks.  
  
Sungjin looks at him weird. “I’m getting punch.”  
  
“I mean, like, in real life,” Jae says. Sungjin frowns at him, still confused. “You’re practically a genius so I’m guessing big things?”  
  
“Genius,” Sungjin repeats, amused.  
  
“Yeah, you were always getting perfect scores and stuff in high school, you know?” Jae elaborates. Sungjin feels somewhat flattered.  
  
“You remember?” he gawks.  
  
Jae laughs. “It’s kinda hard not to.” He sips his punch.  
  
Sungjin sips his punch. Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
“You know,” Sungjin starts, surprised about how relaxed he feels with Jae, his previously sworn mortal enemy. “I used to have a grudge against you in high school.”  
  
“Really?” Jae says, looking very amused.  
  
“Yeah,” Sungjin laughs and it rises, light, out of his chest. “But I let it go.”


End file.
